Sore Loser
by GingerFate
Summary: Back in ROH Punk lost a match to AJ Styles in his home town, Chicago. Punk doesn't take to kindly to losing. So what happens when Punk shows up at AJ's motel to confront the man about the loss? Punk's nothing but a sore loser. For bitter-alisa.


**A/N This is for bitter-alisa. Hopefully I've done well for this pair. I'm not used to doing these sorts of pairings so don't judge me to harshly and reviews are welcome! This one was done by the other half of Gingerfate, BattleBird. I'm doing this based of off a match between CM Punk and AJ Styles from early 2004, if you would like to watch it you can just type in the match on Youtube and it will come up. As always I'm up for requests, my specialties are stories including Punk, Randy Orton, Matt or Jeff Hardy, and John Cena. If you like this just leave a review or message for BattleBird and a pairing you would like to see and I will try to get it done, I can't make any promises. I hope you enjoy bitter-alisa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone portrayed in this story.**

AJ Styles stared at the man across from him in the ring, not many people in ROH didn't like CM Punk but AJ was one of the people who didn't like the man at all. AJ didn't like his cocky attitude or his smug smile. The girls in the audience did though, it was obvious by the screams they emitted when the blond man smiled and raised his arms. AJ rolled his eyes.

"Shake hands." The ref said, making the men lose concentration from stalking each other and walk forward. Punk and AJ attached their hands in a hand shake that was more of a battle for dominance. Punk tightened his grip and pulled AJ close, smirking.

"I only with Ring Of Honor could have put me against someone with more talent worth my time." Punk said.

"We'll see about that." AJ said, shoving Punk away harshly. Then the match was on. In the beginning AJ got the upper hand, but Punk soon countered. The match went on beautifully, each man giving it their all and keeping the audience entertained all in one. AJ refused to let this man get a hold on him, but that changed when Punk started getting submission holds on him. Eventually AJ ended up on his stomach with Punk on top of his back, his foot in some odd hold that only Punk could manage to do in this position. Then AJ got pissed. Punk was smacking his ass, playing with him and laughing. To the audience it was a wrestlers joke, but Punk never did this to any other wrestlers. He was merely doing this to degrade AJ, and as pissed as AJ wanted to be he still felt his dick get hard. Being spanked was something he always liked in bed, he needed to get out of this situation and fast. Twisting around AJ found himself getting the upper hand finally and by the end of the match he had Punk's shoulders down for a three count, making AJ the winner. After finishing his celebration, a very pissed off "Best in the World" leaving, AJ got out of the ring and made his way to the make shift locker room in the back. Quickly gathering his things, just pulling on clothes over his ring gear, he headed to the motel he rented just a few blocks away from the venue. He didn't want to spend what little money he had on a rental car, so he would be hitching a ride back home with a friend in two days, until then he would just have to stay in this shady motel that he found in the yellow pages. It wasn't the best place to stay, but it had a bed and a roof, he had certainly slept in worse.

Digging the old key with his room number out of his bag once he had walked to the motel he went to the door at the very end of the building and tried opening the door, which he had to use his shoulder to open since the door jammed. Of course he had gotten the fucked up room. Waling in he looked around; regular bed with hideous floral comforter, bathroom door next to a small dresser on the right side of the room, TV on another slightly larger dresser on the same wall that the entrance door was on, and table with two chairs at it. Walking in further he saw a mini fridge and micro-wave sitting on the other side of the dresser that held the TV. It wasn't the worst place ever, but it could be better. They could have at least tried to get the smell out. Sighing, AJ threw his duffle bag on the bed and took off his back pack. His old raggedy sneakers followed at the end of the bed and then his old hoodie came off. Now AJ was down to jeans and a T-shirt, which were also old. He couldn't wait to hit it big in the wrestling world and start making more money. Maybe one day he could afford a decent hotel room. Rubbing his stomach AJ felt it rumble with hunger. Maybe he would be able to afford a decent meal too. Being in the indies was nice and he was learning a lot, but the money just wasn't coming in fast enough.

After grabbing the remote and deciding a shower could wait until after he laid down and relaxed for a moment, AJ kicked back on the bed and opted for a late night program on the discovery channel about jungle cats. Throwing the remote to the side he felt himself get tired and his eyes close, but the image of CM Punk on top of him came up. AJ could still feel the man's hand smacking his ass in the ring and he immediately began to get hard again thinking about it. Damn that man for doing this. It was no secret that he didn't like Punk, everyone knew. But it was also no secret that he was very attracted to Punk, everyone in ROH knew that as well. That is except for Punk. And AJ would keep it that way. But that didn't mean he could indulge himself on fantasies. It pissed him off that the image of Punk's face was the only thing that made him come now a days, but that's how it is and AJ knew it wouldn't change.

AJ leaned up and took off his shirt, throwing it where ever, then worked the button and zipper to his pants, pulling the jeans and ring trunk down just enough for his impressive length to spring free of its confines, it was leaking pre-cum already. AJ had been hard since Punk put his hands on him. Closing his eyes he went into dream mode.

-_Fantasy-_

_Punk shoved AJ down on the beg and held him down, grasping AJ's dick through his jeans._

"_You want some, Styles?" Punks voice was right in his ear, breath hot._

"_Y-yes." AJ stuttered out. Punk squeezed his dick harder through his jeans._

"_I don't think you're enthused enough, AJ." Punk ground down against AJ. Their clothes were gone now. Where? AJ didn't know and he didn't care._

_Punk was lining up with AJ's entrance and thrust in hard, hitting AJ's prostate. Then the pounding began. Pounding, pounding, pounding….._

-Real World-

Someone was pounding on AJ's motel door. Looking down AJ rolled his eyes. Of fucking course someone would come in in the middle of one of his best fantasies. One of his hands grasped his dick while the other had fingers deep in his ass. His body was covered in sweat and AJ was sure his short hair was a mess. He was so close to coming it was insane and now he couldn't even to that. Who the fuck was at his door in the middle of the night? No one knew where he was staying and he kept it like that for a specific reason. Jumping up from the bed AJ put his shirt back on and buttoned himself back up. Looking himself over AJ was satisfied that his erection wasn't to noticeable, just adjusting himself a bit in his jeans. The pounding on the door continued.

"I'm fucking coming!" AJ made his way to the door and unlocked it, turning the knob. The moment the knob was turned the door flew open, making AJ fall back. He really should have looked through the peep hole. CM Punk slammed the door behind him and locked it.

"What the fuck?!" AJ stood up, wanting an explanation. Taking in Punk's appearance AJ felt his dick twitch and if it was even possible get even harder. The man was about 4 inches taller than AJ and had a well built body to go with it. Other than that, however, Punk wore black jeans that were ripped at the knees and a Ramones T-shirt with a red hoodie over it. Of course Punk could just go straight home and change since this was Chicago and Punk lived here.

"You fucked me out of that match." Punk spat, coming towards a still stumbling AJ.

"What? I won fair and square. So get the fuck on and leave." AJ tried to stand his ground, but the look in Punk's eyes made him want to drop his pants and offer himself up to Punk. That couldn't happen.

"No, I had you in my grasp for most of that match but kept going for a good show, then on some fucked up fluke you beat me. I want a rematch and I want you to tell the match makers you want one too." Punk demanded.

AJ snorted with laughter. "Why the fuck would I request a rematch on a match that I fucking won? You're insane." AJ managed to get himself fully steadied by grasping the side of the bed.

Punk tackled him out of nowhere, making them land on the bed. "I want a rematch! I cant be beaten by you in my own fucking city!" So that's what this was about. Punk wanted to win for Chicago.

"Fuck off! Maybe they will realize how weak their little hero is and give up on you!" AJ knew that those words were a mistake the moment they left his mouth.

Punk smacked him, not a closed fist, but an open palm slap to the face. This shocked AJ because it was such a….girly thing. Punk stopped and looked at the wide eyed AJ.

"Di-did you just slap me like a girl?" AJ, again, knew better than to make fun of Punk.

"That's fucking it!" Punk got himself fully on the bed and flipped AJ on his stomach and sat on his back, just like in the ring. Then Punk began an assault on AJ's ass that neither man knew was possible. Punk began to slap the squirming AJ's ass with a force he didn't know he had. AJ flailed and yelled at him, but he didn't care. Punk just continued until his hand hurt from the denim. Then he decided that the material was making the pain less than what it should, so he worked the loose fitting jeans down until he saw the blue trunks AJ had been wrestling in and smiled. Just like the match. Then he began spanking AJ again, enjoying the way the flesh of AJ's ass was hot even through the trunks.

"You fucking asked for this! All I wanted was a damn rematch!" Punk could feel himself getting hard from the contact it was getting from AJ's squirming around. "Stop moving." Punk warned. Giving one good, hard smack. It wasn't until then that Punk realized AJ's sounds weren't sounds of distress, but…moans? No, surely not.

But Punk couldn't control himself as his hands pulled the trunks down, revealing an ass so perfect Punk was glad it he was the one who cause the red marked that covered it, nothing deserved to look that delicious.

"Punk! What are you doing?!" AJ wriggled more.

"You're being punished, Styles. Weren't you ever punished as a boy?" Punk pushed the pants and trunks down to AJ's mid-thigh, fully exposing the bubble butt he had been admiring in the ring for so many months, no it was his to do with what he wished.

Adjusting himself so that his chest was to AJ's back and his legs on either side of AJ's hips, his groin against the abused ass. AJ tried to push himself up but Punk grabbed his hair and let his body weight fall down fully on the shorter man.

"If you even think about moving you will fucking regret it. Keep them above your damn head and don't make a sound." AJ had to listen. The tone in Punk's voice made him, and he had no problem with what was going to happen next. If only Punk knew that this wasn't as much of a punishment as he thought it was. But the situation still scared AJ enough to stay on edge. After Punk lifted his weight AJ left his shirt being ripped open, even the arms to his shirt were removed. Punk pulled the ripped shirt from under AJ and threw it on the floor, but made no move to remove his pants the rest of the way. AJ heard some shifting and chanced a glance back, turning just in time to see Punk whip his shirt over his blonde head and throw it on the ground. Punk chest glistened with a light coat of sweat, his tattoos bright in color. Then he began undoing the button and zipper on his jeans. Oh yes, AJ knew where this was going.

As soon as Punk had his pant down enough to expose a cock that had AJ gasping. There was no way that whole thing was fitting in his ass if he wasn't prepared right, and the way this was going AJ wasn't expecting preparation. Punk looked up and noticed AJ's eyes on him an smirked before grabbing AJ by the hair and lifting him up a bit so he could get a good look at AJ's face.

"Did I say you could look? Face down." Punk shoved AJ back into his original position, but kept his hand in the hair before moving it to AJ's mouth. "Suck." AJ didn't make a move. "Either suck or don't get prepped." AJ still didn't make a move. Perhaps Punk would fuck him if he didn't give him lubrication.

"Oh, you wanna play hard? Then fine."

AJ felt Punk's weight leave his body and then felt his ass cheeks being spread open. What was Punk playing at? Then AJ felt and heard the crude action of Punk spitting on his hole. It only made AJ harder than he already was. Damn Punk for making him feel this way. Then AJ couldn't help but moan as a tongue probed him, making sure he was fully coated before removing the tongue and adding two fingers, moving them about and making sure he would be able to fuck AJ without too much discomfort on either if their parts. Sure this was a punishment for AJ, but Punk had never left a bed partner without coming and he'd be damned if he started now, but AJ didn't need to know that.

AJ moaned again as a third finger was added and Punk bent them around, spreading them and bringing them together again in a pulsing motion that had AJ's head spinning. Punk removed his fingered crawled back up AJ's shaking body. The man had kept his hand above his head and his face down the whole time, obeying orders. Punk pushed his pants down to his knees and got on top of the man below him again, rubbing his cock on the well prepared ass below him.

"Are you ready to get what you deserve AJ? You ready to get fucked?" Punk pulled the shirt brown hair when AJ didn't answer. "Answer me!"

AJ lifted his head enough to talk. "Yes I'm ready to get what I deserve." His voice came out in ragged breaths.

"Good." Punk took his leaking cock in fist, giving it a couple of strokes, and lined it up with AJ's tight ass, pushing in forcefully until his balls settled against the flesh of AJ's ass. Both men let out a groan, but AJ breathed in sharply when Punk pulled out and plunged back in. A hand came to pull at AJ's hair and as Punk leaned himself up with one arm and began a brutal pace on AJ's ass. AJ felt as if he was being ripped in two but the pounding on his prostate outweighed the pain. What Punk was doing to his body had to be illegal in at least 10 states. The only sounds in the room were moans, grunts, and the slap of sweat covered flesh.

"Oh God." AJ couldn't help but let out sounds of pleasure as he was fucked in a way no one had ever fucked him. None of his previous lovers had ever been enough for him, never been rough enough to fulfill his fantasies. But Punk was a different story. Punk didn't mind scratching or pulling hair. And AJ was in heaven.

"AJ, who knew you enjoyed being fucked like a slut?" Punk teased, never losing his pace. After a few short minutes AJ couldn't take it, he needed to be touched, but he couldn't do it himself. He had been told to keep his hands above his head and the front of his body had his cock trapped between himself and the bed. The only relief from the building pressure in his cock that AJ could get was lift his ass off the bed and grinding himself down, in turn causing him to thrust himself back on Punk's dick.

Taking notice to AJ's need Punk Slowed his pace and lifted up, pulling AJ's hips and ass up in the air. Even in this new position AJ continued his orders, hand up and face down.

"You can move your hand and lift yourself up now. But don't touch yourself yet." Punk ordered.

AJ lifted himself, sighing at the relief he felt being able to rock himself back on Punk's cock as the man continued to fuck him. In this new position Punk grabbed the flesh at AJ's hips and dug his nails in, scratching and bruising. AJ loved it.

"Harder." AJ didn't mean to speak, but he needed more.

"You really are a slut." Punk laughed as he gave the man what he wanted. The jeans at Punk's knees clashed with the jeans around AJ's thighs with each thrust. Punk could feel himself getting close do to the vice like grip AJ's ass had on his dick. "Touch yourself."

AJ's hand flew to his cock, smearing the pre-cum around before fisting it and stroking in time to Punk's thrusts. He was so close he could taste it. With a few more violent strokes AJ came on the bed, followed by feeling Punk fill his ass with his own orgasm. They both collapsed on the bed, Punk pulling out and rolling to his back next to AJ, who was still on his stomach. They both took time to breath, neither one moving to pull up the pants that were still halfway on them. After a few minutes the silence became awkward. Neither man knew what to say or do after a situation like this. That was, until realization hit Punk.

"Holy shit! Holy shit I fucking raped you!" Punk hopped up from the bed and pulled up his pants and began grabbing his things off the ground, putting on his hoodie, not bothering for his shirt. "I fucking rape you, I fucking raped you. Oh my god, I raped you." Punk didn't notice that AJ had removed his own pants and now laid back on his back with his feet crossed, laughing at Punk.

"Punk." AJ tried to get the man to stop rambling and walking around the room. "Punk." It still didn't work. "Phillip fucking Brooks!" This got Punk's attention.

Punk looked at AJ with confused and a bit lost looking green eyes. "I need to clean up, Punk. So do you. We can talk about this in the shower." AJ got off of the bed and walked towards the door that lead to the small bathroom. Before going in he grabbed Punk by the hoodie and Pulled the blonde head down to his, hesitating a bit before kissing Punk's pierced lip. The gasp the man emitted allowed AJ just enough time to shove his tongue inside to get a real taste of Punk, which included a nice tongue ring that AJ intended to put to use later. After the heat kiss was done AJ pulled away and gave Punk's ass a playful squeeze, smirking at the look on Punk's face.

Then AJ went into the bathroom, Punk didn't follow right away.

"The water wont stay hot forever so you better make up your mind." AJ's voice called. What was wrong with this man? Punk had just raped him, now he wanted to take a shower together? Shaking his head Punk looked at the bathroom door, then the door leading to the outside, and back to the bathroom door. Hmmm…..outside in the cold or willing lover waiting in a warm shower holding a future neither one could guess? Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding Punk pulled his hoodie off and disappeared through the bathroom door.

This was so worth losing the match.

**A/N Again, this was for bitter-alisa, hope you enjoyed it. And I hope the rest of you enjoy it as well. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a comment on what you like or dislike about the story. Bye.**

**-BattleBird**


End file.
